


Sleeping Arrangements

by somanyopentabs



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU where Ginoza and Tsunemori become roommates.  Ginoza is a florist who likes to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

“Are you sure about this?” Ginoza asked, even as Tsunemori was helping him carry the last of his things into the apartment.

The thing was, they’d only known each other for a few weeks now. Akane Tsunemori had met him while he was working his shift at the flower shop where he was employed, and they’d become fast friends. When he’d vented about needing to find a new place to stay because his roommate was kicking him out, much to his surprise, she had offered her place.

“Yes, yes. A thousand times, yes,” Tsunemori laughed, and opened the door to the spare bedroom which was to be Ginoza’s room. Well, Ginoza and Dime’s room, but Tsunemori had insisted that she loved dogs and that Dime could have free roaming privileges. In fact, she’d always wanted a dog, but had never been able to adopt one because of her long and erratic working hours.

 

~

 

They quickly learned each other’s schedules. Tsunemori’s was more subject to change, working for the public safety bureau. That meant that Ginoza was usually home when she arrived, tired and famished.

“You’re the best roommate ever,” Tsunemori exclaimed when she arrived home one night to see that Ginoza had indeed cooked dinner again.

“It’s nothing,” he said, serving her a plate.

“Oh, but you don’t know how many microwavable meals I’ve had.”

“I’ve seen your freezer.”

“Ha, right!” Tsunemori happily took a bite from her dish.

 

~

 

Thursdays were the only days that Ginoza sometimes stayed out later than the Inspector. Curious, she finally asked him about it.

“Oh, I, um. I go to see my counselor. And then my dad’s grave, usually.” He was getting better with talking about it. A few months ago he couldn’t have said those words without tears springing to his eyes. Now, only a small lump formed in his throat, but he could get his voice to cooperate.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried into your personal life.”

“You didn’t know. That’s all right. I don’t really talk to anyone about it besides my counselor. My dad, uh, passed away last year.”

Tsunemori put a hand on his shoulder, and Ginoza leaned into her touch easily.

Later that night, Tsunemori ordered takeout which they ate in front of the television. She figured that it wasn’t fair to count on Ginoza cooking every night, even though he did it without question.

After dinner, Tsunemori was bored with commercials, her mind leaping back to casework every chance it got. She needed a distraction. She needed something to do with her hands.

“Do you mind?” She asked, taking a lock of Ginoza’s hair between her fingers and pushing it back behind his ears. She waited for him to give her the go-ahead before she began to play with his longish, soft hair in earnest.

It was nice, Ginoza decided, the way she went about touching him. She always asked. She was always gentle.

 

~

 

One day, it seemed to Ginoza that something was bothering his roommate. She kept stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“You know,” she said, leaning against the kitchen counter as Ginoza was finishing up the dishes. “You know you can have someone over. You don’t need to hold back on my account.”

“Oh, of course,” he said. He set the last dish aside and dried his hands on a towel.

Tsunemori pursed her lips, obviously unsatisfied with his answer. 

“I mean, a girlfriend, or…?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” he said. He’d never had a girlfriend, in fact. 

“A boyfriend?”

Ginoza smiled. “No.” Not that he was adamantly opposed to either. It was complicated. He wasn’t sure if she would understand.

“But if you did?”

He sighed. “Then I would bring them over right away for you to meet them.”

“Well, as long as you know.”

 

~

 

“I have a date tonight,” Tsunemori announced as she rushed through the door one night. “I’m sorry. It’s kind of a last minute thing. I won’t be able to stay for dinner.”

For reasons unknown, Ginoza’s heart fluttered wildly in his chest. “Oh,” he said. Then, realizing that he should say something else, he added. “Well, that’s nice. Be careful.”

“Don’t wait up for me,” she said, standing up on tiptoes to ruffle his hair.

The attention brought color to Ginoza’s cheeks, so he quickly turned away. “You should get ready. You’re still in your uniform.”

Tsunemori looked down at herself in surprise. “Right!” She scurried to her bedroom to change.

Instead of cutting the recipe in half, Ginoza cooked dinner like usual and boxed up leftovers for Tsunemori’s lunch tomorrow. 

 

~

 

The next day was a shared day off for the both of them, which was unusual. Even more unusual was the fact that Tsunemori was still in pajamas and moping on the couch well into the late morning. Dime was nudging at her knee with his nose, as shocked by her behavior as Ginoza was.

“What’s wrong?”

She frowned deeply and sighed the longest sigh she was capable of. “Dating. It’s horrible. I advise against it.”

“I’ll be sure to take that advice.” Which was easy for him to say. Ginoza had never been on a date.

Ginoza sat down next to her. “You should change out of your pajamas.”

“Why?” she groaned. “What’s the point?”

“Because I’m taking Dime to the park, and you’re invited along.”

The fresh air seemed to work like magic, and Tsunemori was soon smiling as she watched Ginoza run around the park with his dog. It didn’t take long before she joined in.

 

~

 

Alcohol was always going to be Ginoza’s downfall. It had got him to confess plenty of things at parties, and now he and Tsunemori were sipping the whiskey she had brought home to celebrate a case that had finally been solved at work, and Ginoza was becoming exceedingly more rosy-cheeked every minute.

They were sitting on the floor, Ginoza swaying slightly and using the coffee table for balance.

“You’re a lightweight,” she pointed out.

Ginoza frowned and looked at his glass in his hand. He considered taking another sip, but set it on the table instead.

“I don’t really drink very often.”

“I can tell.” Tsunemori scooted closer to where he was sitting until their legs bumped together.

“It’s very warm.”

“You can stop drinking. I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

Ginoza leaned on the coffee table until he was practically lying on top of it. “Good idea.”

“Maybe you should get into bed.”

Tsunemori, who was surprisingly strong for such a short person, helped him get to his feet.

“I think I can take it from here,” Ginoza said.

“You’re heading for my bedroom.”

“Is that a problem?” Oh, no. Oh, why? Why did he say that? Her warm hands on him, coupled with his foggy mind, probably.

Tsunemori wrinkled her nose as she stared at him and helped to steady him.

“No, if it’s easier, let’s just go to my room,” she agreed.

Ginoza wasn’t quite sure how he managed it, but he did a belly flop onto her mattress.

“Your bedroom is a mess,” Ginoza slurred.

“You’re drunk, so what do you know?” Tsunemori retorted. She shoved a pile of clothes from her bed onto the floor and climbed in next to him.

 

~

 

Ginoza woke up to his roommate’s hands wrapped around his waist and her face pressed into the middle of his back. Carefully, he slipped out of her grip and wandered back to his own room, wondering how he could explain himself. The thought of disappointing her weighed heavily on his mind as he got ready for work.

They didn’t see each other again until late that evening.

“Look,” Tsunemori said as she sat down on the kitchen counter. It made her just about eye level with Ginoza. “I think we should be straightforward with each other.”

Ginoza nodded, making fleeting eye contact before glancing away again.

“About last night,” she continued.

“Yes?”

“I’m not opposed if it happens again.”

“Okay.”

“But I’m not cleaning my room.”

That remark surprised a laugh out of Ginoza. “Don’t sit on the counters,” he added, feeling comfortable enough now to speak his mind.

She stuck out her tongue but hopped down anyway.

 

~

 

They began to engage in an unfathomable logarithm of bed-sharing. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to it, but sometimes Tsunemori would sleep in Ginoza’s bed, or vice versa, or sometimes they would sleep in their own beds, or sometimes Ginoza would even find Tsunemori sleeping on the couch. He noticed that she frequently made sure to search him out and sleep next to him when she was particularly stressed about a case. As for him, well, it certainly helped to have the reassurance of someone next to him on Thursday nights.

It was a night when they were both sleeping in Tsunemori’s room that they heard the thump on the door, followed by some loud and creative swearing.

“I’ll go check it out,” Tsunemori said, even as Ginoza rolled out of bed and followed her.

The noise happened to be a tall man with wild hair who was scowling at the door when Tsunemori opened it.

“Kogami,” Tsunemori said, sounding a mixture of surprised and annoyed.

“You changed your locks,” Kogami complained. Then, upon seeing Ginoza, he exclaimed, “And who’s this guy?”

The man stared at both of them and crossed his arms.

“What’s he doing here?” he demanded.

“Him?” Tsunemori said. “What do you mean? What are you doing here?”

“I told you I was coming back.”

“You said that last year. What was I supposed to do?”

“Well, not change your locks, for one,” Kogami said gloomily.

“You better come in. You’ll wake the neighbors,” Tsunemori said, guiding him inside.

Kogami sat down on the couch while Tsunemori took Ginoza by the arm and led him back to her bedroom.

“He’s your boyfriend?” Ginoza asked, bracing himself for the answer.

“Well, sort of.”

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure what ‘sort of’, meant, but somehow he didn’t think it meant good things for him.

“We’re not—listen. He works for the PSB also. He went undercover, and…well. I guess he’s back now. I haven’t seen him in almost a year.”

“You’re dating?”

“Well, no. We were partners. At the PSB, I mean. If you really need to know, we were a little more than partners, but neither of us could commit.”

“Do you want me to move out?”

“No! No, of course not. Let me talk to him, okay?”

“I’ll go back to my own room.”

“Ginoza, you don’t have to.”

“I think it might be for the best,” he said, walking out of the room and whistling for Dime to follow him.

 

~

 

The next day at work, Ginoza got a text from Tsunemori while he was arranging flowers.

I told Kogami he can stay on the couch for now. Is that ok with u?

He texted back:

It’s your apartment.

She responded quickly:

I don’t want u to be upset.

He bit his lip in frustration. He was upset already. Things had been so good. Why did this Kogami guy have to come and mess everything up?

No, he was being selfish. The man could most likely offer Tsunemori much more than he ever could. Tsunemori wouldn’t be content with dinners and hugs forever.

Eventually she would want something more, and Ginoza couldn’t.

No, it was much better that they continue to be friends only. Better that she chose someone else now, instead of getting his hopes up.

He texted back:

It’s fine

 

~

 

Kogami was sitting on the couch, scratching Dime behind the ears, when Ginoza walked through the door, carrying grocery bags.

“Hi,” Ginoza said, as casually as he could manage.

“Need some help?” Kogami followed Ginoza into the kitchen.

“No, thank you.” Ginoza started to put items into the refrigerator while Kogami watched. After a minute or two, Ginoza began to feel awkward.

“I’m going to start dinner soon,” Ginoza mentioned.

“Yeah, Tsunemori said you cook.”

“Well, nothing special.”

“I’m sure it’s better than either of us could come up with. Being married to the job and everything.”

“Oh.” Ginoza let the silence go on for a few minutes while he gathered pots and pans.

“You know, my father was a detective,” Ginoza said, finally. He didn’t want to talk about Tsunemori, and it was the only other thing he could think of that he and Kogami could have in common.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm. I nearly went into the same line of work.”

“What made you change your mind?”

Ginoza shrugged. “After his accident where he lost his arm, my father made me promise I wouldn’t.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.” Ginoza shook his head and reached into the cupboard for cooking utensils. “I’ve always liked plants.”

“Tsunemori told me about the flower shop, too.”

Turning slightly red, Ginoza snapped, “Did she tell you my whole life story? Listen, I know you don’t want me here. Give me a week or so to find a new place and I’ll be out of your love life, okay?”

“Whoa,” Kogami said, holding up his hands. “I didn’t mean it like that. What makes you think I want you gone?”

Ginoza glared at him. “Why wouldn’t you?”

Kougami rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Ginoza’s eyes. “I think I came across the wrong way last night. I didn’t mean to—well. What I mean is, my relationship with Tsunemori has always been open.”

Ginoza continued to glare at him. “What does that change about the current situation?”

“I don’t want you gone. I was surprised, sure. But Tsunemori explained to me how important you are in her life, and, uh, I’m sorry for reacting the way I did.”

Ginoza’s harsh glare morphed into a softer look. Tsunemori said he was important in her life? She wasn’t letting him down easy?

“What—where do we go from here?”

Kogami shrugged and gave him a charming smile before shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

~

 

It was oddly easy to get along with Kogami. It certainly didn’t hurt that he had Dime’s seal of approval.

Sometimes Tsunemori slept next to Ginoza. Sometimes he’d come home and find her kissing Kogami in the kitchen. They’d always pull apart as soon as they realized he was present, but it didn’t bother him.

Not until Kogami tried to talk to him one day, when it was just the two of them home while Tsunemori was at work.

“Do you like guys at all?” Kogami asked.

Ginoza was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, reading and waiting for the oven timer to go off.

“In what way?”

Kogami raised his eyebrows suggestively. “You know. You ever get a handjob from a buddy?”

Ginoza blinked, put a bookmark in his reading and set it down on the counter. “I can’t say I have.”

Kogami leaned against the counter next to him. He was attractive, Ginoza couldn’t deny it. 

“What if I said I wanted to try it out with you?”

Ginoza pressed his lips together. How much should he tell Kogami? He’d only known him for a few weeks. He’d known Tsunemori for much longer, and he hadn’t even told her about how complicated his desires were.

For instance, he wouldn’t mind being intimate with Kogami. He could picture them in close quarters. As for anything more…

“I don’t really do that,” he said, deciding it was vague enough while making his point clear.

“Oh. Okay, no big deal. I just thought, I’ve seen you looking.”

Because Kogami was a beautiful man, and Tsunemori was a beautiful woman. They deserved each other, really. He was too selfish to let them be.

 

~

 

A few weeks later, Tsunemori and Ginoza were sitting together on the sofa when Kogami came through the door. 

“Can I join?” he asked.

Ginoza, who had been sitting in the middle of the couch, realized the request was directed at him.

“Of course.”

Would it really be so odd to become closer to Kogami? It had been so easy with Tsunemori. Everything had fallen into place. Ginoza knew he wouldn’t be able to do the same things that Tsunemori and Kogami did when they were alone together, but wouldn’t they understand?

Tsunemori had never done anything more except hold him close when they were sleeping, or press her lips against his cheek sometimes in the morning. Kogami had never mentioned anything sexual since that one day in the kitchen, but sometimes he’d throw an arm casually around Kogami’s shoulders or slap him playfully on the back.

Lost in his own thoughts, Ginoza had been paying no attention to either the program they had been watching or either of his companions. That was why he was surprised when he felt a warmth leaning into his shoulder. Kogami had fallen asleep, his cheek pressed against Ginoza.

Tsunemori yawned, and turned to look at the two men.

“Maybe we should go to bed,” she said. “The couch isn’t big enough for three people.”

Bravely, and without thinking too much more about it, Ginoza said, “But your bed might be.”

“Do you mean that?” she said, searching his face for any sign that it might not be his true feelings. She was too good at reading him, after so much time spent in close quarters.

“To sleep, of course.”

“Yes, of course.”

Together, they roused Kogami and pushed him in the direction of Tsunemori’s bedroom. Dime, who had been sleeping at their feet, followed immediately, his tail wagging happily.

“Hi,” Kogami said sleepily, as he was laid down on the bed.

“Go to sleep,” Ginoza answered. If anyone questioned him, he might lose his nerve. He’d never been this close to even one person before, let alone two.

“Will it be weird if I take off my pants?” Kogami asked.

“It will be if you don’t stop talking about it.” Ginoza said as he claimed a pillow for his own.

 

~

 

Their small apartment living and sleeping arrangements were far from perfect. Ginoza needed his space sometimes, and would spend time alone in his room, reading. Kogami was still bad at being on time for anything, and both Kogami and Tsunemori tended to overwork themselves.

But it was nice, the way Ginoza cooked meals that were appreciated. The way that Kogami would crowd him against a wall and link their hands together and kiss his fingers. He had a rough spirit and words, but his hands knew how to protect.

There was the way that Tsunemori would care for them both in her reckless way, and the way that Kogami would lift Tsunemori in his arms and carry her and kiss her full on the lips.

Ginoza never had to spend a Thursday night alone with his thoughts.

 

~

 

One day, Kogami left for work, and didn’t come back that evening.

“He’s not answering my calls,” Ginoza said, staring at his phone in disbelief while he waited for water to boil in the kitchen.

“It happens sometimes. I don’t think he’s going to change.” Tsunemori hugged Ginoza from behind, her small hands wrapping around his waist.

“But…”

“He’ll be back.”

 

~

Days passed without so much as a word from Kogami.

It was late at night when Ginoza was jolted from sleep by a clattering coming from the kitchen.

“Tsunemori?” he mumbled.

“I’m right here. That’ll be Kogami. I just got a text from him saying he was coming in late.”

“Oh. Are you going to…?”

“I’m going to go talk with him. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“Okay.”

The bed was immediately colder without her presence, but Ginoza couldn’t bring himself to speak with Kogami yet. He listened for their voices in the other room. In the quiet of the night, it was easy to eavesdrop.

“He’s mad at you,” Tsunemori said, joining him in the kitchen.

“And you’re not?”

“I’m used to you, by now. But he’s been anxious about you all week.”

“Didn’t you tell him I’d come back?”

“Not like that helped. You should make it up to him.”

“Yeah? How?”

“Well, apologize, for one thing.”

“All right. I’ll talk to him in the morning. And for what it’s worth, you know I’m sorry for running off again, don’t you?”

“Sure.”

They were both quiet for a while, then Kogami said, “I think I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Nah, I’m too restless. I’d just keep you two awake.”

“If you say so…but we’re not kicking you out.”

“I’d deserve it, if you did.”

A few more minutes passed, and then Tsunemori was climbing back into bed next to Ginoza.

“Are you still awake?” She whispered.

“Maybe.”

“Go to sleep. Stop worrying so much.” She kissed him on the forehead.

“I like it when you do that.”

“I know.”

An hour passed before Ginoza decided to slip out of bed and wander into the living room.

“Hey,” Kogami said. He was sitting up, his chin resting on his hands.

“Are you injured?”

“No, not this time.”

“Well, come to bed if you’re not going to bleed on us.”

Kogami looked up at Ginoza, surprised. It was unusual for Ginoza to make a peace offering. But months of being around Tsunemori's eternal optimism had rubbed off on him, and he felt that he could reach out to Kogami without feeling like it was all wrong.

“Are you sure?”

“Look, I—“ Ginoza wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t like when people left. But it wasn’t the sort of thing he wanted to discuss at four in the morning. It wasn’t even something he liked to discuss with his therapist. “Dime missed you.”

Kogami grinned. “Oh, yeah?”

“Come on, then.”

 

~

 

~end

**Author's Note:**

> This felt like it took forever to write so please comment if you enjoyed this! I'm ginozascloudyhue on tumblr if you'd rather shoot me a message there!


End file.
